


Посмотри на розы

by koryusai279



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koryusai279/pseuds/koryusai279
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гем-лорд Йенаро вспоминает о своем раннем детстве</p>
            </blockquote>





	Посмотри на розы

\- …Кто же не знал вашего деда, господин Йенаро. – Гем-леди Ото слегка качнула головой. - Но ведь, по правде-то говоря, вряд ли я много расскажу.

Госпожа гем-леди Ото проживала в ближайшем от меня поместье. Вот ведь – сколько лет живу, а никогда не знал своих соседей. А теперь приходится, положение обязывает. Соседка моя оказалась женщиной уже немолодой – надо же, даже помнит моего дедушку. Но ее темные, аметистовые глаза были по-прежнему прекрасны – с тем неуловимым загадочным взглядом, который бывает у красивых женщин и который даже в старости служит как бы отблеском былой красоты и вместилищем памяти о ней, по которому можно прочесть и восстановить прошлое великолепие.  
Перед визитом я послал букет махровых камелий, приправленных темным ирисом и гиацинтом со специально выведенным ароматом - все в соответствии ее возрасту. Она похвалила его мне, изысканно и по делу, и тем сразу завоевала мои симпатии.

\- Боюсь, мы мало общались с ним. Понимаю, что это так… не по-соседски.

Ее извинения были данью вежливости: в мире, где клановое родство решает все, вряд ли кто всерьез озабочен поддержанием связей с близ живущими. Да вот мой нынешний визит – чудесное тому подтверждение.

\- Сказать по правде, не всегда с ним было легко. Вы ведь сами все видели, господин Йенаро. После… после известных событий, честно сказать, ваш дед не очень-то соблюдал приличия.

Не соблюдал приличия. То есть, подумал я саркастически, проиграв Барраярскую войну, он не покончил с собой, как должен был бы сделать на его месте любой благовоспитанный гем-лорд. Гем-леди Ото смущенно улыбнулась – едва заметно, уголками губ - и отвела взгляд. Должно быть, догадалась о моих мыслях.

\- Так что, сказать по правде, нечасто мы с вашим дедом виделись. Я, наверно, была ему плохой соседкой. Признаю это. Но ведь, по правде говоря, и он нас не очень-то жаловал. Ваш дед, гем-генерал, он всегда был сам по себе, знаете ли. Всегда все сам решал и делал так, как считал правильным. Такой уж он был, господин Йенаро.

\- Послушать вас, госпожа Ото, так гем-генерал жил почти отшельником.

\- Ну уж не скажите, чтобы уж так прямо отшельником. Челяди у него в доме было порядком. Да и младшие родственники у него часто живали. По крайней мере, поначалу. А потом как-то… Знаете, как это бывает. Разъехались все потихоньку. – Госпожа Ото покачала головой. – Но ваш дед, кажется, об этом не жалел. Знаете, ведь, по правде-то говоря, после Барраяра у него появились дурные привычки. У него завелись какие-то сомнительные знакомые… Из низших, знаете ли. - Она подняла на меня свои большие глаза и закончила почти шепотом, словно говоря о чем-то непристойном. – А еще он водил к себе актеров. Ну, этих ши.

Я понимал, о ком она говорит. У ши женские роли традиционно играют молодые мужчины, и репутация у них соответствующая. Хотя не помню, чтобы мой дед когда-либо увлекся актером. Он, правда, привечал ши Каэтано Широ - но то была только дружба двух немолодых и умудренных опытом людей. С младшим сыном Каэтано, хорошеньким мальчиком по имени Кииси, я часто играл, когда был маленьким и еще никто не сказал мне, что ши и гем-лорд – не пара.

\- Я, конечно, сама не видела. Но об этом говорили, знаете ли. И, по правде сказать, кое-что было слышно. Не так уж далеко наши усадьбы, господин гем-парфюмер. – Она снова улыбнулась одними уголками губ. - А ваш дед, господин Йенаро, умел повеселиться.

Неброские цвета ее накидок были утонченно-благородны – цвета осени, уже уступающей зиме. Резьба на маленьких столиках поражала тонкостью. Цветовая гамма ломтиков фруктов на прозрачных подставках была безупречна, как сочетание нот в самых изысканных ароматах Райского сада.

\- А еще он пил. Как варвары. – Гем-леди Ото опустила глаза, словно стыдясь произнесенного. - Вы простите меня, гем-лорд Йенаро, что я все это вам говорю. Но ведь все так и было, вы ведь сами знаете. Так печально было это видеть. Когда… когда такое случалось с ним, он ходил по саду и разговаривал сам с собой, знаете ли. Особенно однажды… Кажется, это было в годовщину рождения вашего отца, господин Йенаро. Он тогда ходил по саду и кричал, громко так кричал, так, понимаете, словно хотел, чтобы все его слышали, знаете ли.

Она замолкла, и мне пришлось нарушить молчание.

\- Кричал… что же он кричал, госпожа Ото?

\- Ах, господин Йенаро… - Гем-леди вздохнула. - Плохое он кричал. Что проклинает эту звезду, что отняла у него сына, и еще... проклятия всякие кричал. И непристойности. Мы тогда испугались, что он учудит что-нибудь. Знаете, иногда казалось, что гем-генерал немного не в себе. По правде говоря, многие считали, что дед ваш немного тронулся рассудком после барраярской войны, знаете ли. Так горько об этом думать. – Ее темные глаза снова подарили мне загадочный взгляд, где сочувствие смешивалось с каким-то тайным страхом, и она закончила почти беззвучно. – Даже господам лордам аутам проклятия кричал. Вот так-то, господин Йенаро, знаете ли.

Ох, простите меня. Не следовало мне вам всего этого говорить.

\- Напротив, госпожа Ото. Это я должен быть благодарен вашей прекрасной памяти.

Я, конечно, знал кое-что о привычках моего дедушки. Как знал и то, что за время своей долгой старости гем-генералу Йенаро случалось переживать полосы черного отчаяния. Об одной подобной ночи он оставил запись в своем дневнике, и мне вдруг страстно захотелось узнать, не об одном ли и том же событии идет речь.

\- Прошу великодушно извинить мою навязчивость… Не помните ли вы, когда это случилось?

\- Дайте мне подумать, мой молодой гем-лорд… Где-то за два года до вашего рождения. Или за три. Да, так и было, знаете ли.

Пожилая леди улыбнулась. Некогда она была вхожа в Райский Сад – на весьма скромной должности, достаточной, однако, для того, чтобы я никогда ранее не осмелился завязать с ней знакомства – и сохранила пленительные манеры. Не бывает ли ей одиноко в ее большом доме, подумал я, теперь, когда ее сыновья разлетелись по Империи. Я вдруг понял, что отвлекся на свои мысли и не слушал гем-леди Ото – а она уже перешла к иной теме.

\- Не окажете ли вы мне честь осмотреть мой сад, гем-лорд Йенаро? О вашем умении разбираться в ароматах цветов ходят легенды.

Ну как устоишь перед таким обращением? Я последовал за хозяйкой в глубину дома, любуясь тем, как безупречно несла она свою спину - будто ей едва исполнилось двадцать пять.

*

Я вырос между домом и садом.

Детство мое прошло в компании дедушки, барраярских роз и немногих друзей, которые у меня тогда были. И дом, и сад казались мне необъятными, как целый мир; я неутомимо исследовал каждую щель нашего старого особняка и находил все новые чудеса. И все же сад я любил больше. Я знал, как пахнет там каждое растение и как поет каждая птица. Кажется, не было такого уголка, куда бы я не залез. В нашем саду была черная плита – гладкая и блестящая, как стекло, и в погожие дни я различал в ней свое отражение. Летом она становилась вся теплая от солнца, и я любил забираться на нее. Рядом стояла скамья из такого же темного камня – а вокруг росли диковинные красные цветы с резким запахом, и стебли и листья у них тоже были красные. Это было мое любимое место в саду. Тогда я еще не умел читать и не знал значения дат и иероглифов, выбитых на плите.  
Дед иногда устраивал шумные вечеринки – но меня отсылал, и я с готовностью удалялся в свои комнаты или шел смотреть, какие новые цветы расцвели в саду. Я рос тихим ребенком, и шумные развлечения взрослых не вызывали во мне интереса. Но обычно он кутил вне дома – как я теперь понимаю, он оберегал мое детство. Редко-редко к нам заходили друзья из его сослуживцев – дом наполнялся громкими голосами, они подбрасывали меня к потолку сильными руками – какой же большой внук у вас вырос! – и кормили сладостями. Теперь я понимаю, что они, наверное, жалели дедушку и меня заодно. Но не знаю, есть ли на земле человек, менее нуждавшийся в жалости, чем гем-генерал Йенаро.  
Иногда нас навещала моя мать – волосы у нее были длинные и белые-белые, как у красивых женщин на старых картинках, которые показывал мне дедушка. Дедушка всегда очень радовался ее приходу, сам накрывал стол, а потом мы гуляли по саду – или даже выезжали куда-нибудь.

Так я рос – маленький хозяин большой усадьбы, вполне довольный своей уютной маленькой жизнью. Большой мир нес свои бурные воды где-то очень далеко за оградой нашего поместья, и, честно говоря, я не очень-то интересовался им. Это уже потом я открыл для себя бурную жизнь городов и шумные компании – и, раздосадованный, что так долго ничего не знал о радостях этого мира, окунулся в них с головой.

Когда мне исполнилось семь, кто-то из моих друзей спросил меня – а где мой папа? Я задумался. Я вдруг понял, что всегда считал, что дедушка – это и есть мой папа. И тогда я в первый раз спросил у дедушки - если мама нас навещает, то почему мой папа никогда не приходит к нам? Помню, дедушка опустился передо мной на колени и заглянул мне в глаза - серьезно, как взрослому.  
\- Что же, - сказал он. - Наверно, пришло время тебе все рассказать.  
Потом он объяснил мне, что нужно подождать, пока стемнеет. Я тогда очень обрадовался - как и всякий ребенок, которому разрешают не ложится спать вовремя, да еще и обещают приключение.  
Уже заполночь дедушка повел меня в сад. Он усадил меня рядом с собой на скамью - помню, мои ноги едва доставали до земли. Меня охватило предчувствие чего-то важного, и я притих.  
\- Смотри. - Дедушка обнял меня одной рукой, а другой указал на небо. - Видишь во-он ту голубую звезду? - Я с готовностью вперил взгляд в небо, и, однако, прошло еще какое-то время, пока, следуя дедушкиным указаниям, я отыскал в небе нужный объект. Дедушка улыбнулся, гордый моим успехом. - Эта звезда называется «Бар-ра-яр».

\- А там мой папа?  
Мой дедушка обнял меня, притянув к себе и тихонько укачивая  
\- Да. – Сказал он. – Там твой папа.  
Помню, мне тогда показалось, что это очень здорово – что у меня папа, который живет на звезде. Ведь ни у кого больше нет пап, которые жили бы на звездах.  
\- А почему он не прилетит к нам?  
\- Посмотри на звезду, Йенни. Видишь, как она далеко?  
\- Ему очень долго лететь, да? – дедушка не ответил, только кивнул, но я не думал сдаваться, продолжая выпытывать у него: – А он прилетит завтра? А через год? А когда я вырасту?  
\- Когда ты вырастешь – наверное, прилетит.  
Дедушка нагнулся, отщипнул с мясистого стебля красный цветок.  
– Посмотри на розы, Йенни. Видишь, какие красивые? Они растут на Барраяре. Там, где твой папа. – Дедушка смял в пальцах несколько лепестков, и его пальцы окрасились соком, казавшимся в свете звезд совсем черным. – А еще мы делали из них вот такую краску, и раскрашивали себе лица, вот так! – он мазнул меня пальцем по носу, и кончик моего носа тоже стал черным, и я засмеялся. Все взрослые почему-то думают, что детей очень легко отвлечь от их мыслей. На самом деле, это не совсем так. И вот я смеялся, но думал-то я о своем.  
\- А если мой папа не прилетит, то я вырасту и сам к нему полечу.  
Дедушка пружинисто поднялся и подхватил меня на руки.  
\- Конечно, полетишь, Йенни! А теперь пойдем-ка спать. А то скоро ночь кончится.  
Он укутал меня полой своей накидки, и я, засыпая у него на плече, думал о голубой звезде, на которой мой папа выращивает красные розы. С тех пор я часто видел во сне голубую звезду Барраяр. Я смотрел на нее, и она становилась все ближе и больше, пока все вокруг не заполнялось ее голубоватым светом; и на ней был мой папа, он улыбался мне, махал мне рукой и входил в мою комнату через распахнутое окно. Это были чудесные сны.

*

Придя домой от гем-леди Ото, я достал дедушкин свиток. Я сверился с датой – да, все так, как она говорила. За три года до моего рождения. Должно быть, это и впрямь была ночь черного отчаяния, когда никто не пришел к старому гем-генералу, чтобы разделить его горе, и он напивался, один-оденешенек, на могиле сына, и ему некого было призвать в собутыльники, кроме голубой звезды Барраяр. Я смотрел на дедушкин почерк – энергичный и уверенный, как всегда. После той ночи он оставил одну-единственную строчку. Сколько же воли было в моем дедушке, чтобы после той ночи написать именно то, что он написал! Медленно, медленно сворачивал я свиток, наслаждаясь на ощупь его бархатистой поверхностью. От свитка исходил восхитительный запах старой бумаги, и пламя в электроочаге, меняясь всеми оттенками палевого, потрескивало, как настоящее. Прости меня, дедушка, я такой плохой внук. Почему я никогда не расспрашивал тебя? Почему не ходил с тобой в сад по осени, когда голубая звезда стояла в зените над черной плитой и красные соцветья вокруг были в самом цвету?

Запись под нужной мне датой гласила:  
«Посмотри на розы. Они прекрасны».

сентябрь 2011


End file.
